Princess
by Nayokyo
Summary: She was a princess, and although royalty was not exactly rare with the Titans, she never believed she truly was one. They were sweet, kind, beautiful, and most importantly, they had a prince waiting for them. But, here, could she be a princess? AU
1. Chapter 1

She never thought of herself as a princess. Not when those stories bogged her brain with their warm slow words. And even though she held the title and once clung to it as a it was the one indicator of herself, her mother's stories were stuck in her mind like gum in her hair.

It was the only time they were cordial towards each other, when the words where scripted out and neither needed agonize of what to say. Instead of the formal pleasantries, they would choose a book. Their own way of communicating. Sleeping Beauty, to say, 'I will look after you, but be careful danger is always around', The Little Mermaid, 'Be free, do what you want, but be wary of your feelings.'. It was how they spoke without saying what they needed to, a subtle exchange of words. Although she loved those moments and their hidden messages, it forever would tell her, she was not a princess.

She was not sweet. That instinct to sing to birds, powder noses and give pink ribbons to forest animals. It wasn't in her nature to want to go to a ball, dress in a layered cake gown with ribbons flowing down the back. She wasn't a princess, not in the connotations of the word. Not in the way everyone expected her to be, sweet, elegant, humble, and docile. That would never be her, and sometimes she wished that it could be, wished that it would. But, then awakened from a hazy dream, she would immediately dash that thought, what fun, what freedom would she have as a princess?

So it was a terrible moment when she awoke.

"Good morning Princess Rachel." The light struck her eyes as thick purple curtains where pulled from a tall window. A woman turned around, a long elegant dress floated over her and a kind smile framed grey eyes. "What would you like to wear today, I have just received a new dress for you."

Pulling back her hair, which she realized now tumbled down her back in shining waves Raven stared at the round faced woman. She could only think two things, what was this woman doing in her room, and when did she wear dresses?

After a hurried exchange and shooing the stranger away with a few curt words, Raven stood in front of a large hinged mirror. She pressed her head against the cold surface fingering her hair. What in the name of the goddess was happening?

Shifting her head to glance out the window she knew she was no longer on Earth, or at least the Earth she knew and tolerated. Green washed over the land rolling over tree-capped hills surrounding giant castle walls. Topped with rusting spikes and milling armor clad guards, that stared into what looked like a renaissance faire, the stone walls curved all around her. Unless a new convention had suddenly moved outside Titans Tower and Cyborg was on another of his Sarasim memory phases, she was long gone from her home.

She slid her eyes to the floor, and tried to remember the other night, that was when shit always happened to the Titans, and more specifically, her.

They were all in their own rooms, everyone was drained for, as Raven ruefully recalled, Red-X, Kitten, and the Hive Five, had all decided to act on the same day. Cyborg was recharging, Beast Boy face flat in a pizza box asleep, Starfire was painting her nails no doubt, and Robin, well he was doing whatever Robin did late at night. And Raven was reading one of her favorite books, a collection of classics and Grim fairy tales, and on that particular night, she was reading of Alice in Wonderland.

"And it was all a dream, was it?"

Taking the rumpled corner of the book in her thin fingers she turned the page. Skimming past Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and Rose Red, all of them, until the book ended.

"It was a all a dream..." She quirked an eyebrow and stared at the leather bound book. It was late at night, the sounds of her teammate's were slowly lulling, and she allowed her lips to replace their lost voices. "If only all of these were dreams, each princess, all wait for princes to save them, whisk them away from towers high."

She raised the book and threw it towards her dresser. "But it doesn't happen to _real_ princesses." The book froze midair in a wispy cloud of black and she drew it towards herself. He allowed it to fall into her lap, the pages fluttering into place with a whoosh. "Real princesses don't even look like that." A sneer crossed her lips and her emotions told her she was overreacting, but it was a night she needed to, after what happened. "Tall, long hair that shines like gold, like gems and jewels. Each so perfect, so sweet... angels."

She had set the book beside her and stared at her ceiling. "I wish I were that kind of princess, not... this." Clicking the light off, she continued staring until she passed out from exhaustion.

_Crack._

Damnit.

She swung her head into the mirror again with a satisfying thump, no click from her chakra this time, no that was gone along with her cape, leotard, and right now, dignity.

_Crack._

The mirror began to splinter and a tiny bead of blood flowed along the spiderweb lines. What had she taught herself? Wishes fucking came true when it came to her, well only the bad ones, but wishes were generally a no-no. And in a moment of exhaustion induced hysteria she had done just that, made a bad wish. And now here she was stuck in some castle in the freaking past. Not only was that horrible for her, who knew what kind of damage she would do to the time stream? Or even if she wasn't back in time, alternate realities, or whatever you wanted to call them, were equally annoying.

_Crack._

"Princess Rachel?" Her door creaked open and the woman their previously poked her head in. "Princes Kor- _PRINCESS RACHEL YOUR HEAD IS BLEADING!"_

Raven touched her forehead and shrugged, "It'll heal soon en-" Her tongue caught in her mouth, would it? Did her powers exist here?

Before she could try them out the woman rushed forward and sped her down the winding staircase. Right into a tall red-headed girl in a poofy dress.

And that woman somehow remained standing after knocking them both down.

"Oh, are you two alr- RACHEL! I have been looking all over for you, friend."

Suddenly swung up, Raven was starting to feel queasy, sudden movement, running into things, possible concussion, and in a new weird world, yeah great day this was starting for her.

"Rachel, you are bleeding, come, we must get you help."

And Raven was pulled into an impossibly fast run, again. But, at least this time she had a good feeling she knew who was pulling her along.

"Sta-Kori."

They screeched to a halt. "Oh, Rachel, I am sorry of the muddying of the world as you know it, but I must run you to the doctor!"

"Kori. I'm good enough to walk, and I can see fine." Raven smiled at her friend, then paused and stared at her for a moment, Starfire had become more integrated to Earth's cultures, and that included speech. Why was she talking like this?

Kori smiled back at her and wrapped her in a hug. "Oof." At least her hugs hadn't changed. "Rachel, it has been long since I have seen you! How are you, excepting your head now. Please, tell me about what has been going on in Azaran since I have been gone."

Raven looked up at her friend while building a silent map of where they had been in her head. Azara, it sounded too similar. She looked around her, stone corridors climbed around her and stained glass windows filtered cloudy blue light against the grey floor. "Gone?" It couldn't be.

"Yes, I know the sending of letters have kept us touched, but it has been several months in the Kingdom of Tamerion. My sister, Komanda still is there and it has been lonely without you stopping her, sarcastic, comments as you say."

Raven sighed, and took in the information, she was in Azaran. And if there was any sort of decency in this world that was not a pun on her home world. Yet, she doubted it. Glancing around, there were similarities, high towers swirled with delicate designs. Glyphs decorated the walls giving the walls a gold trimming. Then there was Princess Kori, Komanda, Tamerion, too many coincidences. But, at least everyone remembered her as she was, sarcastic in the face of Starfire's sister, that was her. Yet, that was a small comfort.

"Kori?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Where are we going?" Raven looked around, long black tapestries hung in the soft glow of newly lit torches. Dusk was falling through the windows and she could just make out fiery letters glittering on their surfaces.

"To the doctor, yes?"

She nodded, "And who is the doctor," She looked into Starfire's, or should she say Kori's, confused face. "I forgot."

"That is okay, his name is Wilson, I do not like him, but your father trusts him, and although I do not like them both, I cannot so anything or I may hurt your home."

Raven froze her bare feet stuck to the cold floor, Wilsom. She vaguely remembered that she had just awakened and was, thus still in pajamas that were unnervingly skimpy. "Wilson? Wilson who, Starfire?" Pulling at the purple fringe of her gown she felt her skin prickle.

She seemed to ignore the slip in names and began to reflect Raven's surprise and fear. "Slade."

Not wasting a moment, Raven grabbed Kori's arm and dragged her down the long twisting hallways.

"Rachel! RACHEL!" Kori stared worriedly at her friends searching eyes, Raven darted at every shadow, every flicker of the torchlight. What was happening to her friend, she never did look happy in Azaran, but, this was not Rachel. "What is happening?"

"We need to get out of here S-Kori!" The blood was flowing freely from her forehead now, but she just blinked it away. There was no time to focus on minor wounds, no not if everything was still...

"What?" Kori stopped and looked on the edge of a breakdown. "Why do you keep doing the misspeaking of my name? Where are we going?" She shook her head her eyes slowly growing an even brighter green. "Who are you?"

Despite her friend's glares, she had to smile. This, despite her new name, was Starfire, only when it came to her friends was she so protective and intuitive. "I promise to explain later Kori, we just need to leave, we are in danger." She looked into her eyes and carefully noted the fading green. Powers, perhaps she could still have them.

And Kori nodded. "Let us leave."

They rushed out of the castle pausing only to demand the guards to let them pass.

"Kori, do you know where Robin is?"

"Robin?"

Raven shook her head and slowly and reluctantly murmured, "Richard."

"Who is this person you speak of?"

She skidded to a stop, they were just outside of the castle. "You don't know who that is?"

"No, I do not. Now I wish for answers." Kori stared down at Raven but she couldn't hear her.

Robin, was he not in this world? Why didn't Kori know who he was, she always did. She swallowed nervously. The whole team was split up, her father existed in this realm, and Robin wasn't here.

She looked up to Kori and gave a grim smile. "I'm sorry Kori, I'll explain now." She drew in a deep breath and glanced around her. The beginning of a deep dark forest. Of course. "I've always wanted to be a princess..."


	2. Chapter 2

"EEE! So you are like another friend Raven to another me! How joyous!" Kori had accepted Raven's story quite quickly, and Raven knew that there were several similarities between her Starfire and the bubbly princess that was beside her now. For one, despite Kori occasionally taking a longer route to avoid a particularly nasty mud puddle, she didn't complain about the nature around them. Perhaps it was the time period, but Raven had imagined the princess complaining about messing up her pretty pink dress, but Kori soldiered on, even as the hem of her dress was streaked in dust and green.

"Yeah, so Kori, in my world, the leader of the Titans is Robin. He was the student of, um, well" Raven pushed a low branch away from her not wanting to go into the details of the whole Batman, Bruce Wayne thing and such. "He's a martial arts genius, and great with tactics."

"Ah, so this is why you are looking for a, Richard. He may aid us, yes?" Kori tilted her head and seemed to skip over a dead log. Raven truly wondered how lucky the people of, Tamerion she believed it was, were. It wasn't in every princess fairy tale that the princess skipped through a muddy forest just to accompany a friend, that may or may not be insane.

Raven tapped a finger against her thigh, she wasn't quite sure were she was going, but she had an eye out for candy cottages and the works. "I think... No, he can, we just need to find him." She nodded her head, not sure whether it was to assure herself, or Kori. Either way, she was slightly afraid of what would happen if they did find Robin... Richard.

They continued through the forest and Raven took the time to look around her and stretch her powers. It was quiet here, if she wasn't as confused and out of place as she was, Raven might have enjoyed the forest. The ground beneath her feet was springy with moss and the scent of a light spring shower on dirt could be smelled. In the background she could just hear birds rustling in the trees, settling down for the approaching night. They needed to find somewhere to rest. Her mind needed to rest. Raven shook her head and glanced quickly at Kori. She could vaguely feel Kori's bubbly emotions fizz through the air and if she tried hard enough the long decaying logs could be lifted a few inches off the ground.

So, she had some of her powers, they weren't working quite properly though, yet the feel of her powers coursing across her fingertips was still comforting. Yet, her shields were down, it was all she could do to block out most of Kori's emotions. Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath and stretched her powers as far around her as she could.

The forest was quiet, and to her disappointment, and slight relief, there were no people that she could sense. Raven was tired, they hadn't been walking all too long, but dealing with a sudden shift in realities was tiring, more people's emotions to filter the worse. But, then again, sleeping on the damp ground wasn't going to regenerate them and her nerves very well.

Stopping in her tracks she glanced at Kori who's green eyes were darting here, there, and everywhere.

"Kori."

Pearly white teeth in a casual smile was delivered. "Yes, friend Raven? Have we arrived yet?"

Raven's purple eyebrow rose. The snaking path they had forged between the trees was all that surrounded them, and even without empathetic powers, one would notice the general lack of landmarks. It couldn't be... "Kori..."

"Yes, friend Raven?"

Raven paused remembering her past annoyance with her friend's syntax, and lightly shook her head. "Do you know where the nearest cit- village is?" She could almost feel the answer that was about to pop into the-

"Nope!"

"Do you know what forest this is?" She must have had geography classes or something of the sort. She was a princess, if she remembered her history, which Raven did, she knew that royalty were at least somewhat educated.

"A forest of the Azaranian kind!"

Raven sighed, then again, her stories never did portray princesses too intelligently. At least Kori still had her good intuition. "So, you've been letting me lead the way, in a world I just came to" She watched in exasperation as Kori nodded her head, "in a forest that I am completely unfamiliar with, to who. Knows. Where?"

"Yes!"

She ground her teeth and slapped her own forehead.

"Great."

"Yes!"

"... Let's just get moving Kori."

"Yes!"

(~~~~)

Raven remembered her books at home. Where princesses twirled on polished ballroom floors that gleamed and showed the smiling reflection of the dancing prince and princess. They would smile at each other, the identical couples. Her dress would sway out with each spin and twirl into a flower with her long flowing hair the center. His eyes would twinkle, love filled no doubt. And as the music, with no discernible source, would play that one, final, slow note, they would kiss. Then in a rain of rose petals they would run out to an elegant mode of transportation, most likely including a pony or other horse like creature.

Yet, that was always at the last page of the book, the happy ending that everyone looks forward to. Of course the first several tens of pages that contain strife, separation, and dramatic dialogue and climatic battle scenes are absolutely unimportant. They are filler. The kiss, the meeting, the princess, and prince, those are all that matter.

And although she would vehemently deny it with more zeal than she would ever show, Raven herself did love those endings. Perhaps it was because she knew she would never have her own. Emotions were a touchy subject with her, things that talked to her, were suppressed, or cause some poor object to explode. They were to be treated with care, especially love and affection. Those, along with rage, were incredibly powerful and dangerous. So, that perfect kiss, was impossible. And unlike the stories that graced young perfect women with their happy ending, were only the end truly matters, Raven couldn't even get past the first meeting. Not if it was love at first sight, and it always was.

But, maybe she should have payed more attention to the filler, those battles the prince desperately fought for that lady in the tower. She should have noted the long journey, the slightly ignorant but lovable side kicks, and those witty and meaningful riddles that always circled back to the end.

For if she did, maybe she would see the necessity for walking in a muddy forest. Barefoot. In a slightly more revealing nightgown than the average girl would wear, which of course meant a constant pink on Raven's pale face. Nope, instead she trudged on, oblivious, and swearing like a sailor.

"I should have known not to wish! What happens when you wish for thinks every fu-"

"Friend Raven, I do not think those words are the appropriate."

"But _no~_ I just had to say something so god dam-"

"They would make a Grimplork do the blushing!"

They had gone on like this for a while with Kori somehow speaking just loud enough to drown out Raven's 'inappropriate' language. Yet, when Kori tried to explain how said language was not meant for princesses to utter and was thus inappropriate, it started Raven on an even more colorful rant.

"Every single fuc-"

"Raven!"

"king... what?"

"We are close!"

"What?"

Kori began to jump up and down and with each bound her feet were lifted higher and higher into the air. "Listen!"

Raven looked over to Kori wondering what in the world she was talking about. Her nerves were frayed to say the very least. She wished she was with Robin, well at least he would be ideal. Raven was tired, a new world, trudging through a forest practically lost, and now overloaded with Kori's unrestrained emotions. Robin was always best at reigning in his feelings, he was like standing in a field with no one around, just the sound of wind whistling through the tall grass.

She sighed, gesturing for Kori to calm down, lifted a hand to her forehead and listened. The shivering of Kori's dress as she shook with anticipation and unbridled joy, she blocked that promptly out. Deeper in the woods she could hear the whisper of a river of rocks worn smooth. She followed the sound up the river, she could nearly feel the cold water against her skin as if she were swimming with the fishes. She marveled at how many of them there were, pushing up against the swift Spring waters. Closing her eyes tighter she could hear something soft and rhythmical. Not the sound of people or the evening animals scurrying from their slumber. It was the sound of paddles hitting the water!

"A water mill!" She turned to Kori with a smile on her face and Kori squealed in delight.

"Friend Raven! You are smiling!"

Raven rolled her eyes at her, was she a friend here? She gazed at Kori for a moment at her trusting eyes. "Not important Kori, it means people, we can get some rest!"

"Oh, yes, let us depart promptly."

They ran through the trees and right up next to the river, soon the water mill was in sight. Yet, both were disappointed.

What welcomed them was not a village rumbling with activity, but a dilapidated building, half working, and half rotten. Raven sighed, so much for a nice inn. But, then again she wouldn't have to pay lodging here. She turned to Kori, and it seemed they both had the same idea.

"Stay here?"

"Slumber party!"

One, of course, had a slightly more vibrant view on it though.

(~~~~)

"What do we have here?"

The voice pierced through her sleep, yet she didn't want to wake up. Her mind was so foggy and tired. It must have been a dream anyway, when she lacked sleep, her dreams became so, real. And this one was just a voice on a flickering dull orange background, why not listen to it for a little longer? It was harmless, and rarely did she have a dream that did not hurt. Why not just listen?

"Rachel and that other princess from Tamerion, right?" This voice was different, higher and happy. She could almost imagine a little kid speaking. The light brightened a little as if drawn closer to Raven. "Ah, yep, these are the two!" She could feel the gentle curiosity seep into her dream and a smile slip into her mind.

Ah, another voice. They were both faintly familiar. Raven curled in tighter on herself and tried to swim out of the chill in her mind. It must have been late, it felt like the beginning of the morning cold was just creeping across the ground. She tried to open her eyes. Was she waking up now? Or was sleep still feeding her a dry and oddly realistic dream? Her hand reached unconsciously down to tug at her nightgown, why did royalty have to wear such skimpy outfits. They could afford more, couldn't they?

"What should we do with them?" The first voice spoke again. It was deeper with more authority. It felt safe somehow, and that was odd. Her dreams were not known to feel safe. She could feel herself being drawn somewhere she had been before.

"Draw on their faces!" She heard a thump and a little high pitched groan follow and giggled a bit. She had heard something silly like that before.

"Did she just laugh? Awesome, even when people are asleep I make 'em laugh!" The second voice shouted and she could hear the creak of the rotten floorboards beneath his joyous jumps.

"Idiot! Don't laugh, one's waking up. Tie 'em up before they star movin'!"

She felt her arms being jerked up, and her eyes fluttered open.

The same water mill, yet this time, it was lit by a single candle. Her eyes swam with the shadows over the rough moldy wood, and saw two figures before her. One looked up and noticed her blinking eyes.

"Ah you're awake. Just stay still and we won't hafta hurt you." He was the first voice and was a muscular man with dark eyes, dark skin, and a bright smile. A blue mask with white designs that looked like wiring covered the left half of his face, and the rest of his clothing had a similar pattern melding in with silver and white. It was obvious to her who this was, and she felt joy spring into her stomach at the sight of working whole limbs. And if he was there, then that must mean-

"We're the resistance!" Of course, Beastboy. In a green tunic accented by purple trim and green tights he stood gangly and perky. Yet, surprisingly, he was a blonde. More surprisingly, it didn't look good on him. It was too light and eye catching, ironic compared to his usual grassy green. But, the sandy blonde hair and pale skin would take getting used to. He grinned at her, green eyes twinkling above that same old toothy smile. Those, at least, were the same.

"Moron! Don't tell her that!"

She smiled and watched them battle it out. It was so similar to a certain food based war...

Raven flexed her arm trying to wake up fully and felt a weight hold her down. She looked down beside her, and saw her friend curled up hugging her arm. How could she not have noticed that? She clenched her hand, and noticed that it was numb. Kori and her death hugs, everything was just about the same.

Kori slept obliviously against her arm with a larger than life smile on her lips, and Raven could just hear murmurs of Tameranian speech. It was a low hum behind the loud battle between Cyborg and Beastboy, or should she say Victor and Garfield? Their argument had escalated from whether or not to tell her they were some kind of resistance to whether or not to but bacon in the luncheon beans.

She laughed quietly knowing neither of the two would notice. It was like home, but these people weren't hers, they weren't her Starfire, her Cyborg, her Beastboy. And that brought up several questions.

Why were these people so close to what her world's people were like?Where was Princess Rachel? Was she back in her world? Was this even a different world, or was it like when she fell asleep, some kind of half dream half reality that she was trapped in? What was she going to do?

And something that bugged her after watching Cyborg/Victor and Beastboy/Garfield fight was a larger question.

Where was their masked leader?

Where was Robin?


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever noticed that in fairy tales the character of the prince is never delved deeper into than, charming and _the one_ that was meant for _her_. They're not people, they are 2-D characters that are used only to give the kiss that needed other component. Really, in the whole scheme of things, the prince is uninteresting and simply, a blank silhouette for young girls to fill in with impossibilities and expectations.

The character of the prince is never explored. Where does he live? In a kingdom far far away, so far away that it doesn't even deserve a proper name. What is the prince's name? Prince charming, his title and some random adjective derived from appearance, and only appearance, which can be placed with any other pretty sobriquet, like: Prince Kindness, Sir Sweet, Gentleman I'll-Love-You-Forever. The 'prince' is merely a prop to the play of the princess, her and her agenda are all that matters. The prince's life is a hollow object incomplete without Mrs. right.

But I digress, as priorly said, the prince is never delved into, just the surface scratched with a random stick you picked up off the ground. So, until the big meeting of the star crossed lovers, what does the prince do? We all know that the princess is in strife, thrown out from her family with scorn, or under some unbreakable curse (unbreakable notwithstanding a kiss of course). But, really, what does the prince do before meeting the gorgeous, perfect, princess.

In a certain royal's case. He was feeling sorry for himself.

"Freeze!" He watched the crook run off, kicking up dust in a seemingly purposeful route: into his eyes. He shook his head dodging the cloud of grit and dirt and sprinted off in pursuit. After a while, he had to question why he even bother to yell that, none of them ever listened, some of them even laughed while running away or trying to plant their fist in his face. But, it was tradition, and who was he to break that?

The villain, as Richard had to put it, -hell he didn't know what the bastard's name was- ran past a ramshackle stall dislodging roll after roll of silk, right at him. Richard jumped beneath a particularly bright bolt, and growled beneath his breath. Why couldn't they just go down without a fight? It wasn't like he hadn't made a name for himself. Walking down the crowded trade streets, he could always hear the underground villains cursing his name. Hell he'd find an assassination note or rock thrown at his castle door at least once a month.

The ruffian dodged into a alleyway, and he sighed. At least this would be over with fast.

The criminal turned around and Richard could finally get a good look at the sorry man's mug. Sooty and with a grim scowl the man turned to face him. This one didn't even have a weapon with him, just the measly necklace wrapped around his wrist.

"Go 'way, 'll get ya if ya don'" His eyes shifted back and forth as his feet shuffled backwards until he was nearly pinned to the wall behind him.

Uneducated, that was becoming more and more common in the villages. The kingdom's hold on the peasants were weakening, Richard knew that better than most others. And it wasn't just in the Kingdom of Markenov, he had heard the stories that an uprising was imminent in Azaran, and the battle over the crown was heating up in Tameron. Things were falling apart in the world, and what was he doing right now? Dealing with a petty thief not even in his own little city of Gothamat.

"Give up now." He snarled hoping to look intimidating enough that the crook would just give up. Couldn't he just make it easy for him?

"No."

Of course. Same old answer, although particularly less witty than normal. Either way.

Richard sighed and dashed forward punching the man in the gut before he even knew what was happening. He caught the man and the necklace before either hit the ground and began to walk away. No point in getting the guards, the penalty for theft was heinous in his opinion. He figured waking up in an alleyway with a massive stomach ache would be punishment enough, or at least a little closer to an appropriate punishment.

Sulking back to the jewelry stand he handed off the pretty bobble in his hands to a fat merchant who quickly thanked him. Then proceeded in shooing him off for he was 'scaring the customers'. The busy crowd barely noticed.

Richard scowled and walked out of the trading square feeling his body being pushed with the mob of people. Several insults were thrown his way when he accidentally bumped into someone. His body was jostled to and fro in the crowd that looked at him like a shadow. He shook his head, so much for gratitude.

"What do you expect? A parade, kid?"

Richard whipped his head up, suddenly noticing the crowd had ebbed to a single person. His face was covered with a white and black scarf wrapped in a skullish smile across his mouth. With a black tunic that matched his hair crossed in bloody red and leggings he leaned casually against an abandoned stall. A half nailed up sign read:_ Magic Mirrors, See Your Reflection Clearly_.

He shook his head, the mercenary by the alias of Red-X. He would show up wherever Richard was, with a witty quip and a sly disappearance. Always equipped with a question that would cause Richard to question himself right after an annoyingly poignant conversation. One that, he expected, was just about to start.

Richard sighed and glared at the man before him, not much older but just tall enough to be able to look over Richard's head. "What do you want X? Or should I say Ja-"

"Hold that thought traffic light," Red-X smirked. He always picked on Richard for his bright colored garb. Head to toe, he wore a bright red and yellow double sided cape, a green tunic and black tights. For some reason it was his day to day clothing, it was as if he owned several of the same outfit and just assigned them a day of the week. Which might not be far from the truth knowing how anal Richard was about organization. Hell, the only time he looked normal was when he wore his dark blue and black armor, but that was only in front of other royalty. Red-X slowly snuck forward a smile clear in his dark blue eyes, they matched Richard's. "I've gotta message for you."

He plunged a black gloved hand into a pocket and pulled out a ruffled scroll. With a sly grin, he tossed it to Richard.

Who caught it in midair. "You've opened this," He muttered looking at the broken wax seal.

"I'm a curious guy, Dick." He laughed emphasizing the double entendre. "Can you blame me?"

Richard growled, he hated it when people called him that. "Yes."

"Well, I guess I've got a better sense of humor than you." He circled around Richard tugging at his cape and laughed when his hand was swatted away. "You really oughta read that, Dick. You're always complaining 'bout the prince, and the evil people that run rampant." He stuck a thumb at himself, "People like me you say." He poked the rolled up paper and it bounced in Richard's hands. "I'm sure you'll love the prince so much more after this."

Richard's eyes narrowed glaring at the mercenary. He never did like mercenaries, they were like thieves with an agenda, and what they did was always justified by money. "What do you mean, X?" Whenever X spoke in riddles, it always came back to bite Richard, always.

Even with the scarf, the smile X showed could be seen a mile away. "Riddle me this, Chuckles, what do you hate even more than Prince Brion?" There was the circular question.

And with that, smoke slithered out from the ground, and Red-X disappeared, flashy and sly as always.

"Damned smoke bombs." He wrenched at his cloak just knowing one was placed there. When the offending little ball of tear causing smoke was thrown off, he snapped open the scroll, only vaguely wondering how omniscient X was this time, he didn't seem all that cunning this time.

His eyes flicked across the parchment, green gloved hands pulling the paper taught.

Richard snarled.

"Brion"

_Duke of Gothamat,_

_ The daughter of the King of Azaran has been kidnapped by the resistance. You are ordered by the Prince of _ _Markenov to find her for the political stability of the lands. As you should know, Princess Rachel has been betrothed to Prince Brion. We have ascertained that you are doing nothing of significance and are close to the Azaranian border. As Duke of Gothamat, son of Bruce, you must rescue the she is not retrieved, the treaty with Azaran will fall into nonexistence, you are to leave the moment you receive this message._

_~King Markov_

"I have to save a princess?"

Richard cursed and searched the air, waiting for X to begin his own distorted laugh. He was still out there, chuckling in the dark. Riddle me this? Damnit, X, he hated being a noble more than Brion. Richard had cursed the day he had become a Duke, the day when his adoptive father became an Archduke. That's when he had to begin acting, kowtowing to a Prince who was naïve and king that didn't give a damn about his people. He hated being a royal, more than royalty itself. And now he had to go save one, for the sake of Brion and his selfish parents. This question was easy to answer.

He paused, glancing at the paper still held aloft in his hands, and read the word _retrieve_ again. What was this princess, a fucking stick for the dog Richard to go fetch? He rolled his eyes and remembered all that he knew about Azaranian culture. They were quiet people, or at least they were until King Trigon ascended the throne, that's when their army grew, and they stopped being the reclusive kingdom they were. But, the princess, she was coddled, or at least that's what Richard assumed. She had never been presented at balls, graced the public with her presence, he thought sarcastically. She must be a naïve little girl, learning only the barest of knowledge of the real world. She would be sweet and trusting, yet educated and collected, surely not something to be retrieved.

Richard sighed and began to walk out of the village. The crumpled scroll clenched tight in his fist. For some reason he just knew that the journey to the princess was going to be more simple than dealing with the actual lady in question. And that was only confirmed by X showing up.

Riddle me this? X could always send a lackey to deliver the message, that wasn't his style, but if he wasn't interested he surely wood. So why had he shown up? Just to tease him? Possibly but... Riddle me this? Damn you X, Richard could never ignore a good riddle. He knew Red-X half as well as X knew him, but he understood there was more to that question.

_"Riddle me this, Chuckles, what do you hate even more than Prince Brion?"_

_(~~~)_

"Why" Richard allowed his hands to slam into the air above his head, a not so rare showing of anger, "are you following me?"

X smiled and fiddled with the edge of his scarf, his blue eyes twinkled into Richard's, whose were hidden behind dark black bangs. "Lighten up Chuckles, you think I like being here with a grump like you?" He pulled out a stray white thread from a frayed edge in the mottled fabric. Richard couldn't see him, but he could feel X's gaze. The mercenary always had a habit of talking from the shadows.

Richard scowled and peeled a bit of paper off his palm. It was a quarter of an hour later before he realized he had been pressing the scroll into pulp. Ink was stained into his green gloves and it looked like he had eaten a hearty breakfast of blackberries. The scroll was now illegible, but he knew what it said, so it didn't really matter. "If it means bothering me, yes X, I believe you would follow me."

The rustle of leaves signaled that X had jumped from the trees. It was just as Richard had expected, the self serving mercenary never did leave, he was stalking Richard like a cat. And by the smirk in his eyes, it was clear he was enjoying it. "Don't flatter yourself. Did you really think Prince Rock-Head would leave you all along to pick up his Wifey?" Richard was sure the smirk grew ten-fold.

Sometimes Richard believed that X was secretly a masochist. X just really wanted him to tug on that scarf around his neck a little too hard. "Please, don't tell me you're going with me..." His hand was posed, ready to smack himself on the forehead, then he remembered the ink staining the leather gloves and dropped it to his side.

X slipped beside him. "Lovely isn't it, Dick. You get a pal to talk to on your trip."

"Remember that riddle you asked me?" Richard murmured glaring at X.

With an evident smirk X cooed, "You mean the one I asked twenty minutes ago? No. Not at all." He sauntered around Richard, waiting.

He didn't give in, he just ignored X's taunting. But how he oh, so wanted to give X a pretty black eye. "You. I hate you more than Brion."

X grinned, thoroughly enjoying himself. Sure, he was irked that he had to hang around the little kid playing knight, but, how fun torture was. And he was sure Richard didn't know everything about that scroll. Sometimes he was as thick as stone itself, he just never read between the lines. But, neither did X, that's why he had no allegiance, everyone told their secrets to the unaligned.

"Wrong. Not the right answer, Dick, I thought you were better than this."

He caught the crumpled up scroll thrown at his face.

"Ah, there's the Chuckles that makes mornings bright. C'mon" He nearly dove into the forest. This was going to be fun. "We've got a princess to save."

Richard rolled his eyes, a tight feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong here, and this time it wasn't just X's out of character behavior. Where was the droll and self serving being that was cool calm and collected? "What's wrong with you X?" It had to do with what X was doing here. There was something more to it, when did X take orders seriously? Unless there was an extreme load of gold and jewels waiting for a reward, never. And that never was bolded and underlined whenever it had to do with working with others. More so when it came to him.

"I've been cooped up with mercenaries that find bathing in blood good enough for a bath. Doesn't smell right, and I'd like to see a pretty girl." He grinned, but Richard could tell something was off. He wasn't grinning at the prospect of a silk skirt, no it was something else.

"She's betrothed to Brion, X, hands off, we've got an actual job to do." Richard shook his head, just focus on the job Richard, and X took that as exasperation towards his behavior.

"Don't worry, Dick, I'll remember, but make sure you do too."

Richard cocked his head confusion shown only in the rise of an eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean? "X..."

He rose his hands up in defense, a look of mock guilt on his face. But the amusement was clear in his voice, "Hey, you've been locked up in Gothamat, a crime filled city, if it was a cake it would be made of blood and frosted with jewels." Richard could hear X lick his lips. "You've been working too much, you need a girl." He didn't move, no sauntering kicks or slipping in and out of Richard's peripheral vision. "When you finally see a girl that's got a brain, don't go losing yourself." He turned on his heel, swinging around the bend in the road just as a horse drawn carriage rumbled by. "I know you better than even you do. So keep your head. Or don't. Not like I care."

Richard raked a hand through his hair and blew out a short breath. What in the world was X going on about this time? It was impossible to even think that Richard would go after the princess. He had a job, and that was protecting Gothamat and its people. He had no time to be chasing after a princess. Especially an engaged one.

"Riddle _me_ this, how long will it take for me to snap and kill you."

"Ah you can't do that Chuckles, You'd miss me too much."

Richard growled, this was going to be fun. So. Much. Freaking. Fun.

A/N: For those that don't know Markovia is a fictional land in the DC world. It's where Terra is from, and Prince Brion is Geo-Force, Terra/Tara's brother. So he's actually a prince, and Tara is the illegitimate daughter of the king of Markovia. If you want more info about it, I recommend just searching it online. But, yeah Markenov is a play off of Markovia and Terra, Geo-Force/Brion will come into play later. And don't blame me that Robin isn't a prince, it wouldn't work with the plot.

Anyways, just clearing it up that I didn't just make up an important character out of the blue. And I'm not making the King of Markenov evil for my own devices, just read about it, he doesn't sound like the best guy out there.


End file.
